For the Love of Master
by SasukeBlade
Summary: A Pokemon in love with her trainer risks all to save his life. [Oneshot]


**For the Love of Master **

**Sasuke Blade (I do not own Pokemon, only Wade and Taka)  
**

**A Pokemon in love with her trainer risks all to save his life. A one-shot.

* * *

**

It was dark in the cave, though outside I knew the sun was shining, and the sky was the lovely blue it had always been. We were traveling through the tunnel on the way to the Pokemon League.

There was light up ahead, we were getting close. Only fifty more feet and we'd be back under the sunlight.

I felt a light brush on my ear tip, there was something fluttering above my head. A Golbat? It went for my Master, Wade.

He ducked as it ran into him, and shouted for me. I always walked alongside him, ever since he had captured me. I was his first Pokemon; he had raised me from a Vulpix all the way up into my form as Ninetales.

Quickly I bounded to stand in front of him, baring my teeth at the bat that hung from the stalactite above. _Nothing_ harmed Master!

I awaited my instructions for the battle, and when Wade told me to use Telekinesis, I tried to obey. Once, twice, thrice I summoned up the purple colored energy, and once, twice, thrice, it flickered and died the moment I tried to use it. It was no use; I'd been trying to learn it for months and to no avail. Finally, Wade sighed and told me to use Flame-thrower. This I did eagerly, glad I could finally show him I wanted to obey him. I had never questioned his orders, ever.

The high-leveled Golbat was charred by the time I had finished, but he wasn't done yet. Raising its oval head, it screeched, causing the rocks to shake and shudder with the sudden tension and pressure in the air.

My instincts warned me before the attack was over. The cave was going to collapse and rocks were going to fall…right on my Master.

I spun and called up the energy, ignoring the unfinished battle. Wade yelped in surprise, shouting as for once the attack worked, "What are you doing?"

Then everything came crashing down.

_I bumbled through the tall grasses, playing. I was young, still just a kit. Suddenly the grass parted before me as a young boy, about ten, looked at me with wide eyes. That day, he didn't actually catch me. I followed him home, much to his delight. But no matter the circumstances of our meeting, from that day on I was his and he was mine, forever._

_We were young still, I a Vulpix and he still not a teen. We were relaxing in the Hot Springs on the volcano, him laughing at something and I nuzzling his face as he held me._

_We were hiding in his secret base, in the tree along one of the many routes, when suddenly I sensed the earthquake approaching. I forcibly pushed him out of the entrance, causing him to fall off a branch. He shouted in surprise and anger as he fell, but he was fine when he landed. I leapt down as well, and when the powerful earthquake hit and the tree toppled over, all he could do was hug me and whisper his thanks._

_It was still our early days, and we were sitting up late one night and he was talking, telling me his dreams of defeating the Elite Four. He asked me if I would help him accomplish his goal, and I yipped my response. I never could have said no._

_We were older now, he fifteen and I ready to use a firestone and evolve. I sat on his mother's countertop in the kitchen, carefully stealing the choice tidbits of the meal she was preparing. She smacked my paw a few times, but mostly just laughed and made no moves to stop me. When I leaned over to get just one more bite, a noise startled me and I fell face-first into the hot oil she was frying the meat in. And quick as a cat, Wade pulled me out and attended to my slight burns and singed fur._

_Another memory, him close to sixteen and I still a Vulpix, eating together by the tent we'd pitched. That night, as he slept and I pawed through his items, I came across a glowing rock. And before I knew it, I was a Ninetales. When he awoke the next morning, he screamed in surprise and glee as I preened, showing off my beautiful tails.  
_

_Then he was seventeen, and it was our first gym-leader match. We won, hands down, paws down. Then eighteen, travelling around the country, challenging trainers left and right. Then nineteen, our last gym badge collected and headed for Victory Road. Of course by now I was not his only Pokemon, but still, I was the strongest and the one he loved best. And I was the one who loved him best. It made sense that I would travel by his side as we made our way through one of the final obstacles on the road to our goal, a goal we had dreamed up so long ago._

I opened my red eyes and tried to turn my head, but found that I almost couldn't. I was crushed, everything except my front paws and head and part of my neck and torso under massive rocks.

A few feet in front of me lay Master Wade, right where my Telekinesis had thrown him. His arms moved and he groaned as he sat up, his eyes darting around for me.

"Taka! Taka, are you all right?" I loved my nickname, one he had decided on long ago, calling me his mother's nickname.

I yipped softly in response, scrabbling with my paws and claws as I tried to pull myself out. My own blood was around me, making the soft white under fur of my belly dark with red.

He rushed over to me, hugging me and stroking my head, my ears, my paws. "Taka, everything is going to be all right! Just wait, we'll get you back to the Pokemon Center, they'll take care of you!" His eyes filled with tears; he knew it was the end of the road for me, just as I did. "Please, Taka! We're so close! We were going to do it together!"

I nuzzled his hand with my cold nose, wishing I could communicate with him. Wade continued to cry, running his hands over my soft fur. "I love you! Don't go! Please!" And then he was sobbing, unashamedly, as I felt myself begin to slip away. "It's my fault! If only someone else had caught you, you wouldn't be dying!"

I wished he could hear me, as I continued to slip away toward the strange light that began to cover his features. _"I love you the most, more than anything else. I chose you, and I regret…none of it. Someone else would never have been good enough…"_

For a moment I thought he heard me, as his head snapped around to stare straight into my eyes. But then I was gone, out the end of the tunnel and far, far away.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! If I get some good responses, Wade and Taka might cameo in a fanfic I am planning to write! **


End file.
